Falling
by Shadows Curse
Summary: Falling from the sky, screw you Truth. Falling for*ed/roy viktor/harry*his colonel screw you mustang. Falling into "WHAT THE HELL CARL" the great lake featuring a giant squid named Carl Falling off of dragons/centaurs/buildings/...people? What the hell did i get into
1. Pilot

Hey this is my first attempt at a FMA in general not to mention a cross over and ive done a HP one before and I liked it though I must admit I could have fixed it up probably a lot but I don't care I LOVE IT :D and I hope you enjoy this. This is kind of like a Pilot with a new series so if you guys could give me a response on this so I know if I should continue this. And I feel like I should tell you if I do continue this then the other chapters will be longer and in more detail and I also don't have a beta so yeah hope you enjoy hopefully to see you soon. Cedric lives.

PAIRINGS: Viktor/Harry Roy/Ed Cedric/Luna

Pilot

ͽ۞ͼ

I guess you could say that I have a complicated life. For one, I'm not even in the right dimension along with the fact I find myself standing in front of a homicidal maniac who looks more snake like than human. With mustang on my left and the 'chosen one' on my right, translation; my boyfriend and best friend about to fight the one and only Voldemort, who really wants my friend dead just because of a prophecy he partially heard, and from a two timing spy none the less but that's not the point. You see I know I'm good with whatever he throws at me cause I can dodge it no problem, even might be able to go in and attack him with my automail. Though right now im really thankful to Truth because while my cloths are cut up and im probably long past due a shower my automails still fine along with my body. Huh! Another perk of being a philosopher stone I suppose. But the only thing I actually have to worry about here would my friend Harry 'Bloody' Potter living up to his nickname 'The Puppet' and my boyfriend colonel bastard getting in the way and dyeing especially with all this death already around us. I guess it's a good thing I was able to save Fred and Sirius. Now I guess you're confused and I don't blame you but in order for any of this to make sense I have to go back to the beginning of my arrival here in this dimension and that would be the start of Harry's fifth year. That is the year he says that he learned the truth, the year he lost his ex-best friends and met me, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of The People. Though honestly if only Tonks had let me fall then I would be dead now and Harry would have lived up to his nickname and Dumbledore wouldn't have lost his golden boy. Wow so many things I changed just for agreeing with Truth and getting Alphonse his body back. Now where was I…


	2. I remember wish I didn't

Falling

Disclaimer

ͽ۞ͼ

I remember wish I didn't

I remember everything that truth had put into my head the first time we meet. I remember the war the people the knowledge so much knowledge. I remember the feeling of falling when truth pushed me out of the gate when I tried to get Alphonse back. I remember succeeding but only with his soul and still the knowledge lived on. I remember waking up with my leg and arm gone. I remember Mustang showing up and him of all people knocking sense into me reminding me of my responsibilities to Alphonse to get his body back. So I would. I remember joining up and becoming a dog of the military the youngest any of them have ever seen. I remember meeting everyone Mustang, Riza, Hughes, Armstrong, Scar, Ling, Father, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Mei, and everybody else. I remember all our attempts at trying to get a philosopher stone. I remember when we ran into Dr. Marrco and he had a stone I remember all of it. Yet now when the wars over and im standing by Mustang and Al with Hoinheim by teacher and Greed/Ling I still cant tell the two apart with everything coming back to me and I remembered the whole reason we put our self through this the whole reason I even joined the military. The whole reason for almost all of this to get Al his body back and I failed I hadn't gotten his body back. No I was not going to think like that I was not going to give up. I found myself running and I knew I was being watched but I didn't care I found myself kneeling at Als armor and arranging it into one neat pile with his alchemic symbol on top showing. I stood up started to draw I didn't have any chalk with me but I ha a pretty good size gash on my chest that was still leaking blood I found my self using my blood again and I surprisingly felt a smile appearing on my face I guess I was finding it ironic that again I was using my own blood to save Al and I was drawing it right around his armor. Its funny I was drawing this without hesitation even though I had only ever done it once before.

"What are you doing Fullmetal?"

I didn't answer him

"What are you doing Ed?"

I didn't answer him either

"Edward what the hell do you think you're doing"

Teacher! I looked up after all I had finished and the last thing I wanted was to get her mad so I looked at her and smiled.

"Getting Al back"

"Is that not a human transmutation circle Edward"

I sent a smile towards Armstrong

"Yes"

"Fullmetal what are you doing"

I looked and smiled at Mustang and I still I didn't answer him I stood up.

"Gather round please you are about to witness my final act as the Fullmetal Alchemist"

I saw Mustangs face twist in confusion for a few seconds before it fell and a look of horror mixed with determination for what I don't know appeared on his face. And as I clapped my hand and went down to one knee I saw Mustang stand and jump right into the middle off my transmutation circle. I had just enough time to change the equation in my head before my hands fell on the transmutation circle dooming us both to Truth.


End file.
